


I'll Carry Your heart

by Alphas__Pet



Series: The Alpha and the Omega [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Goodbyes, Kissing, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: Goodbyes don't have to be forever...





	I'll Carry Your heart

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Sadness alert!  
> Hey guys!  
> Here I have a quick little tear jerker I was thinking about while cooking (not food I mean me, literally baking in the sunlight lol) in this god awful heat today. I am definitely getting in a pool soon lol.  
> I'm currently on vacation so that means more works! :D  
> This is based around the time that Vergil leaves after getting Yamato back!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this. <3

He loved being there with you, there in the field of pretty flowers; he knew daisies were your favorite.

He'd lay in the soft grass and listen to you tell him about your days. And you'd stay close to him as the clock continued to wind down. His aged face showed no emotions but plenty of his agony.

You didn't want to say goodbye, but he had to go.

For his wellbeing.

He didn't have much time and he seemed to be deteriorating by the day. He was weak and he stumbled when he walked now. His voice also sounded like he permanently swallowed gravel, still, he made that time for you.

To see you smile gave him a hint of life.

"Will you be back?" Your fingertips tickled over delicate flaking flesh and you restricted the tears that threatened to fall.

"Don't assume I will. I want you to continue on." His voice was weak, and he touched your face.

You sighed and adjusted the old, dirty tattered hood that was on his head, his feeble body shrouded by an ancient cloak.

"I don't want to, not without you..."

"But you must." He insisted.

"No, I'll wait for you."

Vergil sighed and caressed your cheek, his touch cold and blue.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" He gave you a weak smile and though his days were numbered, there was still a hint of life in his dull blue eyes.

You returned the gesture and let the tears that threaten to stream flow.

"I'll wait for you.. I'll wait for you forever if I have to. Our love is enteral." You sniffed and he wiped your eyes.

"I love you; I hope you know that. I’ve always loved you. I’ve loved you from the moment I first seen you there in that field. You were so beautiful, but you were frightened, and I saw I needed to protect you." His words were slow; his speech rough.

The day you met Vergil was one you'd never forget. You were lost, scared and hungry. The creatures had taken your family and you were the only one left.

You'd been running for days and your body just wouldn't allow you to continue. A barren wasteland of corpses, that of both man and beast was surely to be your resting place for eternity as you collapsed.

Unable to defend yourself, let alone even lift your head up; your life was set to end as the demons closed in on you.

You didn't remember much but somehow you made it out alive that day thanks to the crumbling man before you.

"We’ve been through a lot, you and I. You’ve taught me so much as I have you, you've been more than faithful to me and I cannot thank you enough for taking me into your heart, and that is why I want you to continue to love, even after me.”

“When you leave you’ll be taking a piece of my mind, a part of my soul, a chunk of my fucking heart and all my happiness…” Your eyes were raw from you rubbing at them and he continued to rid the tears that streamed down your cheeks.

“I have to get stronger…” Vergil held you close.

You knew it’s what he wanted, it’s what he needed. And it’s so painful and so hard and heart-crushingly awful and feels so unfair.

You were there hugging him and not wanting to ever let go. 

But you had to.

“I know I can’t stop you from leaving, but I can’t stop myself from crying either, but I don’t want to cry anymore, because I don’t want you to stop smiling.”  You gave the weakest smile, although you meant it with so much more happiness.

“Don’t feel sorry for leaving, my life will continue, and I’ll be dreaming about the day we can be together again…endlessly.”

“I’ll carry your heart forever and use it as my weapon and strength in my journey.” Vergil coughed, his whole body shaking violently, still he held onto you as tight as he could.

“I’m sorry if I may have hurt you, I didn’t mean it. But I promise once this is done we _can_ be together, endlessly.”

You sighed and looked down to the beautiful flowers that were getting crushed by your feet. “It pains my heart to see you go away, it feels like _I’m_ dying inside. I’m sorry if I’m being such a baby about this, but I’ll wait, I’ll wait for the day where I hear your voice call out my name and you’re better.”

Your bottom lip trembled as you stood on your toes to kiss his delicate lips for the last time. “I know you will come back soon, but that moment seems so far. You have no idea how much I’m going to miss you.”

“A wilted flower can always bloom again… I have to leave you now, my dearest.” Vergil gave you a faint smile before kissing your forehead and hugging you one last time.

It took some force to get you off of him but once you were, you watched as he pulled his Yamato from it’s holder.

With two carefully precision swipes, a gate opened, and you watched as the man you loved said his final goodbye to you.

“Remember, forever….” He whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying, ya'll are :'(  
> I always find it tricky writing Vergil but I always impress myself when I do! I know this was sad but I still liked writing it. It was actually kind of beautiful in a way too.  
> But I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> What did you think?  
> Feedback is always welcome. <3
> 
> Don't worry, I have more kinky demon fun for you guys ;) and maybe even more demon daddy. Who knows *wiggles eyebrows* also, there's a chance that I may be taking a break from my chapter work "The Bodyguard" just so I can go ahead and finish it. It's a lot more tricky writing out chapters than it is solo fics and I don't want to end up rushing it.  
> But while that's on the back burner, I have some good stuff just cooking up for you guys :D  
> Stay tuned for more...  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
